The Malachi Channel XD/Programming
This is a list of current, future, and former programming to air on The Malachi Channel XD. Original programming * Malachi Tyrus * Malachi Tyrus Z * Vampire Family * Yellow Wackpacker Yarm * The New Mouse Trap Show * Monica & Friends * The Class Rudeboys * Malachi Tales * Malachi XD's Wetcee Shorts * Malachi pre-school daze * Fido Dido (TV series) Other shows * Mouse Trap & the Bentoons Cartoons (2011-present) * Looney Tunes (2011-present) * Casper & the Harveytoon Pals (2011-present) * Mighty Mouse and the Terrytoons (2011-present) * Tom and Jerry and the MGM Stars (2011-present) * The Woody Woodpecker Show (2011-present) * Paramount Cartoons Presents (2011-present) * The Popeye Show (2011-present) * Garfield & Friends (2011-present) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (2003-) * Oggy and The Cockroaches (Season 5) (2019-present) * Ratz (2011-present) * Space Goofs (2011-present) * Godzilla: The Series (2011-present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2011-present) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!/The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3/Super Mario World (2013-present) * Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog (2011-present) * The Charile Brown & Snoopy Show (2011-present) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012-present) * The Looney Tunes Show (2012-present) * Felipebross and Eddybross Show (2014-present) * Tiny Toon Adventures (2011-present) * Animaniacs (2011-present) * Monica & Friends (2011-present,Brazil & Portugal) (2014-present,International) * Kid vs. Kat (2013-present) * Aquabats Super Show (2012-present) * Mixels (2014-present) * Nerds and Monsters (2015-present) * Camp Lakebottom (2015-present) * Herman and Katnip's Adventures (2015-present) * Sonic Boom (2015-present) * Arthur (2015-present) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (2011-present) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (2017-present) * ReBoot (2016-present) * A Tall Tale Friend (2016-present) * Numb Chucks (2015-present) * Kaput and Zösky: The Ultimate Obliterators (2011-present) * Pupz (2016-present) * Greeny Phatom (2011-present) * Malachi Tyrus Show (2015-present) * Malachi's Universe (2015-present) * Mugman (2016-present) * Spongebob Squarepants (2013-present) * Rugrats (2011-present) * Invader Zim (2011-present) * Hey Arnold! (2011-present) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (2011-present) * The Angry Beavers (2011-present) * CatDog (2011-present) * Rocko's Modern Life (2011-present) * Back at the Barnyard (2011-present) * Yo-Kai Watch (2016-present) * BS3 and Friends (2013-present) * Rovio's Angry Birds Toons (2015-present) * Rocky and Bullwinkle (2012-present) * Terrytitans (2015-present) * Adventure Time (2013-present) * Regular Show (2013-present) * Camp Lazlo (2011-present) * Ed, Edd ‘n Eddy (2011-present) * Dexter’s Laboratory (2011-present) * Chowder (2011-present) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (2011-present) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2011-present) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2011-present) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2011-present) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2011-present) * Greeny Phatom Tales (2015-present) * The Adventures of RDM (2016-present) * The Geo Team (2011-present) * Annoying Orange (2012-present) * Geo's Universe (2014-present) * Turbo: F.A.S.T (Reruns only, Netflix exclusive) (2015-present) * Inspector Gadget (1984) (2011-present) * Inspector Gadget (2015) (2016-present) * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (2011-present) * Transformers G1 (2011-present) * Phineas and Ferb (2011-present) * Gravity Falls (2013-present) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2016-present) * Growing Up Creepie (2011-present) * Lamput (2017-present) * Grojband (2015-present) * Camp Lakebottom (2015-present) * The Professor Rossa Show (2016-present) * She-Ra: Princess of Power (2011-present) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2011-present) * Baby Malachi Tyrus (2002 series) (2011-present) * Baby Malachi Tyrus (2014 reboot) (2016-present) * Schoolhouse Rock! (2011-present) * Unikitty! (2018-present) * Summer Camp Island (2018-present) * The Tomfoolery Show (2011-present) * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (2011-present) * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (2011-present) * Shuriken School (2011-present) * Dennis and Gnasher (2011-present) * The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV series; 2011-present) * The Cramp Twins (2011-present) * The Bagel and Becky Show (2017-present) * Being Ian (2011-present) * The Foxbusters (2011-present) * Hilltop Hospital (2011-present) * The Little Lulu Show (2011-present) * The Beatles (TV series; 2011-present) * Cool McCool (2011-present) * Mister Magoo (2011-present) * The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo (2011-present) * What's New, Mr. Magoo? (2011-present) * Lucky Luke (1983 TV series; 2011-present) * Richie Rich (1980 TV series; 2011-present) * Fly Tales (2011-present) * Untalkative Bunny (2011-present) * Bananaman (2011-present) * Edgar & Ellen (2011-present) * Corneil and Bernie (2011-present) * Yakkity Yak (2011-present) * Sitting Ducks (2011-present) * Bobby's World (2011-present) * Lizzie McGuire (2011-present) * I Got a Rocket (2011-present) * Karate Kat (2011-present) * Tracey McBean (2011-present) * The Little Flying Bears (2011-present) * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019-present) 4Kids Shows * Bratz (2011-present) * Chaotic (2011-present) * Cubix: Robots for Everyone (2011-present) * Dinosaur King (2011-present) * Di-Gata Defenders (2011-present) * Fighting Foodons (2011-present) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2011-present) * GoGoRiki (2011-present) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2011-present) * Magical DoReMi (2011-present) * Mew Mew Power (2012-present) * One Piece (4Kids Dub) (2011-present) * Pokémon (Season 1-8) (2011-present) * Pokémon Chronicles (2012-present) * Shaman King (2012-present) * Sonic X (2011-present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2011-present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward (2011-present) * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy (2011-present) * Viva Piñata (2011-present) * Winx Club (4Kids Dub) (2011-present) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2011-present) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (2011-present) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2011-present) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2011-present) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2013-present) Upcoming programming * Moys a Malachi Tyrus Productions (Ow! Malachi! for Europe) (2018) * Sailor Moon Crystal (June 2016) * Sailor Moon (June 2016) Category:Programming